pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!
|season = Pokémon the Series: XY |songs = Pokémon Theme Song (XY) |songs2 = Pokémon Theme Song (XY) |machars = Ash Ketchum, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie |rchars = Alexa, Jessie, James, Grace |michars = Citizens |pchars = Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Alexa's Helioptile, Grace's Fletchling, Grace's Rhyhorn, Mega Blaziken, Jigglypuff, Doduo, Lickitung, Ditto, Medicham, Swanna, Flaaffy, Ampharos, Marill, Azumarill, Swablu, Chatot, Drifloon, Sentret, Furret, Hoppip, Bidoof, Bibarel, Magnemite, Watchog, Vulpix, Smeargle, Stoutland, Skitty, Delcatty, Panpour, Raichu, Mareep, Aipom, Politoed, Pidgey, Caterpie, Weedle, Burmy (Plant Cloak), Wormadam (Plant Cloak), Wailord, Wailmer, Gyarados, Zigzagoon, Teddiursa, Lanturn, Horsea, Seadra, Lapras, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Oddish Pokémon in multiples: Seaking, Sharpedo, Luvdisc, Gogoat, Sharpedo Pokémon making their debuts: Froakie, Meowstic, Scatterbug, Flabébé, Swirlix, Dedenne, Furfrou, Spewpa, Pangoro, Malamar, Clemont's Bunnelby, Spritzee |local = Lumiose City, Vaniville Town, Kalos Route 1 |major = Ash, Pikachu, Alexa and Team Rocket arrive to Kalos. Ash meets Clemont, Lumiose City's Gym Leader. Ash meets Bonnie. Clemont is revealed to have a Bunnelby. Clemont's Bunnelby knows Dig, Mud Shot and Double Slap. Professor Sycamore's Froakie begins to follow Ash. Professor Sycamore's Froakie knows Water Pulse. |b1 = |b2 = |b3 = |b4 = |b5 = |b6 = |b7 = |b8 = |b9 = }} is the 1st episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis After the journey across the Decolore Islands with Alexa, Ash has decided to go to Kalos region. Thrilled to see new Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu walk through Lumiose City. However, they encounter a Pokémon, who seems to have a similar appearance to Blaziken, but looks different. Episode Plot It's a beautiful day in Vaniville Town. A little Fletchling comes inside a house. It informs Grace that her daughter, Serena isn't awake yet so she has it wake her up since she tried but failed to do so. The little bird flies to her room and sees her asleep. The Fletchling approaches Serena and pecks her awake, which rudely awakens her and surprises her Rhyhorn. Grace is happy that her daughter is finally awake but Serena is not pleased. She chases after the Fletchling but she falls over and it lands on her head. Grace tells Serena it's time for morning training and she says right, even though she does not want to do it. She opens her blinds, and the windows, greets her mother's Rhyhorn, stretches and hopes that the day will be interesting. And the Fletchling flies off. We are now introduced to the Kalos region, a beautiful place where people and Pokémon live in harmony. Some Pokémon are brand new, others we have seen before. When we smile, they smile. When we cry, they cry. And here, Ash is about to arrive seeking new dreams and adventures. Ash and Pikachu can't help but be excited which Alexa notices. After the plane lands, Ash and Alexa arrive in the Kalos region, at the Lumiose City Airport. Ash and Pikachu get off the plane and gives a big shout out to the Kalos Region and gives a big greeting to everyone at the Lumiose Airport. Alexa wonders what the noise was and Ash tells her he's saying hi and as soon as her walks down the plane steps he'll officially be there. Suddenly, Ash sees some new Pokémon he'd never seen before, but his curiosity causes him to slip on the steps and land on his back, knocked out. Alexa asks if he's all right and after he confirms he's fine he asks her what the Pokémon he saw are and she tells him they're Spritzee. He thinks they're awesome. Unbeknownst to Ash, Alexa and Pikachu, Team Rocket spies on them at the airport. After they disappear, Ash proclaims that he wants to have a gym battle, but Alexa stops him and asks where will he have one. Ash tells her that he will challenge Viola, her younger sister, but Alexa tells him that she's not the leader of the Lumiose Gym, but the Santalune Gym. Ash is extremely disappointed, but Alexa tells him that she'll give her a call and be in the lobby. As they go around the airport, Ash wonders if there are any other Pokémon around. Suddenly, he sees a strange shadow and notices a Pokémon resembling Blaziken jumping off of a control tower. Unbeknownst to Ash and Pikachu, this Pokémon is a Mega-Evolved Blaziken. Before Ash could get a good look of the Pokémon, it vanishes into thin air. But seeing it for a few seconds was good enough for him. Afterward, Ash goes inside to check on Alexa. He finds Helioptile resting on a bench. Helioptile rushes to Ash, who tells it about the Pokémon they saw. Ash asks where Alexa went and they find her just getting off the phone. As Ash walks up to Alexa, she asks why he is excited and he tells her about a new Pokémon and what it did and Alexa assures him he will see lots of new Pokémon making Ash even more exciting. Plus he's stoked to have his first gym battle. Unfortunately Alexa tells him that Viola is away from the Gym at the moment, which infuriates Ash. When Ash asks when she'll be back Alexa says once her sister goes on a trip she's gone for quite a while, which makes Ash even more furious. She apologizes to Ash for coming all this way for nothing, then Ash starts to rant about beating the Kalos League this time. Alexa suggests challenging the gym leader at the Lumiose Gym in Prism Tower. Ash is excited to hear this. A short while later, Alexa points out that the Gym is in the center of town and regretfully informs Ash that they will part ways and asks if he will be all right. Ash assures her he will be just fine, after which Alexa once again welcomes Ash to the Kalos region and after the two shake hands they part ways, with Ash heading off. Alexa wishes him the best of luck. Ash decides to explore Lumiose City for a while before challenging the Gym. He notices several new Pokémon, including Furfrou and Meowstic. He also sees older Pokémon he knows of, such as Ampharos, Pichu, Raichu, Chatot, Drifloon, Furret, and Medicham. After seeing all of these Pokemon, he sets his sights on Prism Tower. He heads to the tower, being amazed by the sheer size and says his new challenge is just beginning. As he enters the gym he is noticed by a little girl and a young man. He enters the gym and is amazed by the machinery. When he asks of anyone is here, a monitor turns on and welcomes Ash to the Lumiose Gym. Ash introduces himself and asks for a gym battle. When the monitor asks Ash how many Gym Badges he has Ash says this is the first gym he's been to so he has none. This was a problem as the monitor says that in order to have a battle at the Lumiose Gym, he would need at least four badges. Electrodes come from the tower and the monitor asks him to leave immediately. When Ash tries to reason with the monitor the electrodes shock him. As soon as he recovers a trap door opens below him and he is then thrown out of the tower. Seeing him falling down a young man and his sister come to rescue him. The young man uses his backpack which opens up making a landing cushion and Ash lands on it while the little girl catches Pikachu and falls on the cushion as it deflates. The young man asks if Ash is all right and Ash confirms it. As he helps Ash up, his sister, who addresses the young man as Clemont, shows her the Pikachu and cuddles it, resulting in her getting shocked. From a distance, a strange Pokémon hops from building to building and watches from afar. The young girl, whom Clemont refers to as Bonnie, faints. Clemont asks if she's okay but she laughs, confirming she is okay. Clemont apologizes to Ash for Bonnie, who tells him not to worry about it, and he tells her to do the same. But she says she wanted to hug Pikachu because it was cute. Clemont then asked if Pikachu liked it, and after seeing he didn't she apologizes and Ash said it was okay and that Pikachu was just surprised. He also thanks her for saving him and Pikachu and she says "You're very welcome". Ash then wonders about the Gym. Clemont asks if he got kicked out and he confirms it and asks what's up. When Clemont says he's something Bonnie tells Ash he is very strong and wanted to know if he asked how many badges he had. Ash confirms this and says since he had none he got zapped. Bonnie was shocked and Ash explained he just arrived and this is the first gym he's been to. Clemont asks where Ash is from and he says he's from Pallet Town and tells them his name, and introduces Pikachu and tells them his dream of being a Pokémon Master. Clemont and Bonnie formally introduce themselves. All of them quickly become friends. Bonnie compliments on how such good friends Ash and Pikachu are. Ash tells her that they knew each other for a long time and it was the first Pokémon Ash ever got, and they will continue their journey and get more badges. When Ash asks if they are on a journey, Clemont is hesitant to answer but Bonnie says it's something they'll do in the future. Ash is envious of Clemont and Bonnie because they are travelling together and Ash doesn't have any brothers or sisters, but Bonnie comforts him by saying he has Pikachu. Clemont explains that Bonnie is too young to have any Pokémon yet, so she's impressed whenever she meets someone who does. Ash and Bonnie understand each other. Ash asks Clemont if he has any Pokémon which he confirms, one that he recently caught. Ash then challenges Clemont to a Pokémon battle which he accepts happily, since Ash couldn't have at the gym. As the battle starts, Clemont sends out his Bunnelby to battle with Ash's Pikachu. The battle begins. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, but Bunnelby uses its ears to block the attack with sand. Clemont explains that though Bunnelby is a Normal Type, it can deal with Electric Types. Bunnelby uses Dig, so Pikachu tries to confuse it with its speed which fails when Bunnelby emerges and smacks Pikachu with its ear. Pikachu recovers and uses Quick Attack which connects but Bunnelby recovers and uses Double Slap. Clemont comments on how Bunnelby's ears can do amazing things. Pikachu recovers and uses Iron Tail which Bunnelby intercepts with its ears, however, this proves to be a flaw as it can not dodge or use them. Pikachu then uses Electro Ball, which is successful since it was close enough to use. Bunnelby suffers great damage but recovers. Clemont understands Ash better now. Just as Pikachu is about to finish it with Quick Attack, an electric net is launched and nearly lands on him. The battle ends abruptly and Ash knows all too well who did it, but for Bonnie and Clemont they wanted to know who did it. Team Rocket then gives another intro and Wobbuffet is with them. Ash knew somehow they would follow him and Pikachu to Kalos and Bonnie asks if he knew them. Clemont is impressed with Meowth's ability to talk but Ash warns him that they're bad guys that always steal Pikachu. They tell them that it is one of their goals, others include capturing all the strongest and rarest Pokémon in Kalos, with Pikachu being number one. Meowth suggests they get Bunnelby which Ash and Pikachu will not let it happen. Clemont and Bonnie agree. Ash tries to attack with Pikachu and its Thunderbolt, but Jessie uses Wobbuffet who uses Mirror Coat to deliver double the damage back to Pikachu. Ash catches Pikachu who is badly hurt. Clemont and Bonnie look in grief. Clemont suggests they retreat but Ash decides to stand his ground as he says they can beat them again as long as they don't give up. Pikachu uses Electro Ball and Clemont and Bunnelby, inspired by Ash's bravery, step in and use Mud Shot but Wobbuffet dodges the shots and counters Electro Ball with Mirror Coat when from nowhere the Pokémon who watched Ash appears and blocks the attack thus saving Pikachu. Team Rocket wonders what the Pokémon is and Clemont says it's a Froakie, one of three new Pokémon new trainers get. Badly injured, Froakie tells them it wants to help. Froakie jumps and launches Frubbles. Confident, Jessie gets Wobbuffet to send them back but the Frubbles are not an attack and thus it damages it. The Frubbles are also sticky and Team Rocket is stuck. Ash thanks Froakie and tells it that he, Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie will take over. Bunnelby uses Dig causing Team Rocket to fly in the air and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, along with Froakie's Water Pulse to blast them off. Ash and Clemont thank Pikachu and Bunnelby, but as Froakie tries to leave, it collapses. Ash wonders if they can take it to the Pokémon Center but Bonnie suggest they take it to Professor Sycamore's lab. Ash takes Froakie to Professor Sycamore's laboratory and Clemont and Bonnie go with him after Clemont returns Bunnelby to its Poké Ball. Bonnie points the way and Ash and Clemont follow her. Debuts Character *Clemont *Bonnie *Serena *Grace Pokémon *Froakie *Meowstic *Fletchling *Scatterbug *Flabébé (Red and Orange Flower) *Swirlix *Bunnelby (Clemont's) *Mega Blaziken *Dedenne *Furfrou (normal trim) *Spewpa *Pangoro *Malamar *Spritzee Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Spritzee (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Fletchling (JP) *This is the 800th episode of the entire Pokémon anime. *It was aired on October 17, 2013 in Japan, and in United States on October 19, 2013 as a special preview and January 18, 2014 in sequence along with Lumiose City Pursuit!. *Similar to Iris, Ash's Pikachu shocks Bonnie. *This episode along with XY002: Lumiose City Pursuit! aired as a special preview on October 19, 2013. **This is also the second series to have a special preview. The first was Get the Show on the Road! and A Ruin with a View which aired on March 15, 2003. *Like Following A Maiden's Voyage! and In The Shadow of Zekrom!, the female traveling companion, Serena, does not meet Ash in the first episode. *This is the second instance Ash was kicked out of a gym. The first was way back in Pokémon Scent-sation!. *Ash apparently overlooks the fact that a gym leader might use more than one Pokémon in a gym battle; he made the same mistake when he challenged Norman in Petalburg City of the Hoenn region. *This is the first time where Pikachu doesn't get completely injured in the beginning of a new adventure of a series. *Like in Memories are Made of Bliss!, Dawn, like Serena, gets woken up, by Piplup, by being pecked. *Ash forgot to register for the Kalos League before having a Gym Battle at the Lumiose City Gym. *This, along with Lumiose City Pursuit are the first English episodes to air the closest and on the same week as its original Japanese air date. *This marks the first time where the region's professor doesn't debut in the first episode. *This episode introduces the new VS animation of Trainers. *This episode also marks the first time that all the characters can be seen with fingernails, a trait that was not previously included in the past seasons of the Pokemon anime. Gallery Category:Milestone episodes Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga